


Scream

by chickenandchili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Play, Blood kink?, Bottom Harry, Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, idk what's wrong with me - Freeform, lots of death obviously, maybe other stuff, scream, technically it's underage because it's set in america, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenandchili/pseuds/chickenandchili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a 'scream' au where harry just moved into town 2 months ago yet there's already a psychotic killer on the loose. So yeah... Harry kinda misses England right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>I know I'm bad at summaries... can't promise the story is better than the summary but... eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some murder

Sophia was tidying up around the house when her phone rings, she takes her phone off the counter and frowns. It's a number she's never seen before. She answers, confused as to who is calling her, it's probably just a telemarketer.

"Hello?" Sophia asks hesitantly.

"Hello." A man answers back, his voice is deep and low, sounding very ominous.

"Yes?" Sophia answers back.

"Who is this?" The man on the other line asks.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Sophia asks the caller.

"What number is this?" The man replies.

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know." The man replies.

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?"

"It happens. Take it easy." Sophia replies kindly before pressing the hang up button on her iphone.

Sophia walks into the kitchen, humming a song to herself. Her parents are out for the evening, it's date night, happens almost every thursday night. Interrupting her thoughts her phone starts to ring again.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number." It's the same voice as before.

"So why did you dial it again?" Sophia questions.

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven. Bye now." She's about to hang up but the caller starts to speak again.

"Wait, wait, don't hang up."

Sophia stands in front of the sliding glass door in the living room that leads to the backyard. It's pitch black outside.

"What?" Sophia asks, becoming impatient.

"I want to talk to you for a second."

"They've got 900 numbers for that. Seeya." Sophia immediately hangs up, a smile on her face.

She goes into the pantry and pulls out a bag of microwavable popcorn and puts it in the microwave, after setting the timer Sophia sits on the countertop seining her legs back and forth. Her phone rings again.

"Hello."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" It's the same man who called the two previous times.

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

"I don't think so." Sophia replies. The popcorn in the microwave starts to pop.

"What's that noise?"

Sophia smiles, playing along, innocently. "Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?"

"Uh huh."

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"I'm getting ready to watch a video."

"Really? What?" The man asks, seemingly interested.

"Just some scary movie."

"Do you like scary movies?" Sophia replies with another 'uh huh'. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

He's flirting with her, she knows it. Sophia hops off the counter and goes to sit on the couch in the living room, directly in front of the sliding door.

"I don't know." Playing along trying to sound flirty.

"Come on, you have to have a favorite."

Sophia thinks for a second. "Uh... Halloween. You know, the one with the guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around and stalks the babysitters. What's yours?"

"Guess." The caller replies.

"Uh... Nightmare On Elm Street?"

"Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?"

"Yeah... Freddy Krueger."

"Freddy- that's right. I like that movie. It was _scary_."

"The first one was, but the rest sucked."

"So, you gotta boyfriend?" He asks, changing the subject.

Giggling, Sophia answers. "Why? You wanna ask me out?"

"Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend."

"No."

"You never told me your name."

Sophia smiles, twirling her hair with her finger. "Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at."

Sophia stands up from the couch, spinning around like lightning facing the glass door. "What did you say?"

"I want to know who I'm talking to."

"That's not what you said."

"What do you think I said?" Sophia flicks on the outside light, illuminating the backyard. Her eyes survey the ground, but its empty, no ones there. She turns the light out.

From the kitchen the microwave goes off.

"I have to go now."

"Wait... I thought we were gonna go out."

"Nah.. I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me." The man on the other line warns.

"Gotta go." She hangs up again. Sophia checks the glass door making sure it's locked and then moves to walk to the microwave. Her phone starts to ring, she reluctantly answers. "Yes?"

"I told you not to hang up."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Dial someone else, okay?"

"You getting scared?"

"No-bored." Sophia hangs up the phone. But right after pressing the end call button it starts to ring again. Frustrated, she answers. "Listen, asshole-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH. UNDERSTAND." The man says loudly, deathly serious.

She's silent for a moment, shocked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"More of a game, really. "

Sophia eyes the glass doors, then looks up the hallway to the front door, moving to it. It's unlocked. She quickly bolts it. "I'm two seconds from calling the police."

"They'd never make it in time."

Sophia moves her face flush against the door, her eye looking through the peephole. The porch is empty, she relaxes a bit, relieved. "What do you want?"

With pure evil dripping from his voice, the man answers. "To see what your insides look like."

Sophia's jaw drops her face clouded with fear. She hangs up the phone, throwing it down on a side table when... the doorbell chimes. Sophia leaps out of her skin, she turns to the door as it chimes again. "Who's there?" She calls out. Theres another chime from the bell, Sophia moves to it. "Who's there?" She asks again louder. There's no answer. Fuck this, she thinks It's time for the police. She goes for her phone on the side table. Just as Sophia picks it up... it rings. Sophia almost drops it, losing her breath. She brings it to her ear with trembling hands, saying nothing, just listening, waiting.

After a long silence, the caller speaks. "You should never say 'Who's there?'. Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish."

Sophia clutches the wall, nearly collapsing. She's trying hard to stay tough. "Look, enough is enough. You had your fun now you better leave me alone or else."

"Or else what?" The man replies slyly.

"My boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when I tell him."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second and your ass better be gone." Sophia says defiantly.

"Sure..." He says, unconvinced.

"I swear it. And he's big and plays football and will beat the shit out of you."

"I'm getting scared." He sarcastically replies.

"I'm telling you the truth. I lied before."

"I believe you."

"So you better leave."

"His name wouldn't be Liam, would it?"

Sophia gasps, her knees buckle, she grabs onto the wall, trying to steady herself. "How do you know his name?"

"Go to the back door and turn on the porch light... again."

Sophia, terrified, forces herself to move, staggering to the glass doors. Her shaky hand fins the light switch, flicking it on the back yard is lit. Sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of the backyard is her boyfriend Liam. He's tied and gagged, he's been roughed up, but he's alive. His eyes settle on Sophia, eyes widening in fear, staring at his girlfriend, pleading with her.

"Oh god." Sophia screams, her hand moves to the lock on the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man says, stopping her from taking action and going to her boyfriend.

"Where are you?" Sophia asks petrified.

"Guess."

Her eyes search the yard, eyes combing over bushes and trees. He could be anywhere. "Please don't hurt him." Sophia begs.

"That all depends on you."

"Why are you doing this?" Tears are streaming down Sophia's face.

"I wanna play a game."

Horrifying thoughts run through Sophia's head, she never watched 'Saw' but she remembers that iconic line. She prays to god that she won't have to cut off her own leg.'

"No..." Sophia whispers.

"Then he dies. Right now."

"NOOO" Sophia screams.

"Which is it?"

There's a long silence. Sophia touches the glass, staring at Liam. He always tough boyfriend is crying too. "What kind of game?"

"Turn off the light." The man demands.

Her hand goes for the light switch, Liam tugs and pulls at his restraints, as if begging her. Sophia mouths the words 'I'm sorry' before clicking off the light. He disappears in the darkness. Sophia moves away from the glass, backing into the living room, horrified.

"Here's how we play. I ask a question. If you get it right, Liam lives."

Sophia crouches down behind the couch, her back against the wall, taking a lamp cord from it's socket, darkening the room. He body quivers. "Please don't do this."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No... please." Sophia pleads into the phone.

"It's an easy category. Movie trivia. I'll even give you a warm up question."

"Don't do this. I can't"

"Name the killer in 'Halloween'."

"No..."

"Come on. It's your favorite scary movie, remember? He had a white mask, he stalked the baby-sitters." His voice is taunting, like this is all some big game to him. Actually, it is.

Sophia is a silent nervous wreck, she his so stricken with fear that she can barely speak much less think. "I don't know..."

"Come on, yes you do. What's his name?"

Sophia sobs, she just can't remember, she can't think with all this pressure. "I can't think."

"Liam's counting on you." The evil man reminds her.

Suddenly, it dawns on her. "Michael.... Michael Myers." She whispers, drowning herself in tears.

"Yes!" The man shouts delightedly. Sophia sighs in relief. "Now for the real question."

Her breath hitches. "Please no."

"But you're doing so well." He assures her.

"Please go away! Leave us alone!" Sophia shouts at her phone.

"Then answer the question. Same category."

Sophia is a blubbering mess on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"Name the killer in 'Friday The 13th'."

Suddenly a mad smile appears on Sophia's lips. She knows this. She leaps up, through her tears she screams. "Jason! Jason!... JASON!"

There's a slight pause, then the man speaks again. "I'm sorry that's the wrong answer." His voice laced with fake pity.

"No it's not. It was Jason."

"Afraid not."

"It was Jason. I saw that godamned movie 20 times. It was Jason." Sophia says frustrated.

"Then you should know that Jason't mother, Mrs Vorhees, was the original killer. Jason didn't up until the sequel." He says as-a-matter-of-fact.

Sophia is stunned. "You... you tricked me."

"Lucky for you there's a bonus round. But poor Liam... I'm afraid... he's out."

Those words send Sophia running through the living room to the glass doors. She flips on the porch lights to see... Liam. Eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair, his belly gaping open, a mass of blood a ripped flesh. His insides lay on the ground between his feet.

A scream erupts from Sophia as she collapses on the floor, nearly passing out. She sobs in despair, she can't believe this is happening to her.

"Final question. Are you ready?" He asks, not wasting any time to let Sophia mourn the death of her boyfriend.

She doesn't answer. There's a long maddening silence, Sophia reaches and clicks off the light, making Liam go away. "Leave me alone.. please."

"Answer the question and I will" Sophia is curled on the floor like an infant, rocking slowly back and forth. "What door am I at?"

"What?"

"There are two doors to your house. A front door and a back one. If you answer correctly... you live."

From where Sophia is sitting she can see the front and back doors, with her last bit of strength she tries to strategize. Eyeing both the front door and back door, trying to decide between the two. "Don't make me... I can't... I won't."

"Your call."

In the darkness, Sophia crawls to the kitchen counter, she leans up and grabs a long, sharp knife. Sophia looks around her, she looks down the hall to the front door, then turns back to the kitchen glass door as it suddenly shatters. A lawn chair is thrown at the door, exploding glass sprays everywhere. This makes Sophia jump into action, she springs to her feet, bolting out the kitchen as a shadow moves quickly through the shattered doorframe. In a guest bedroom in the house Sophia waits, back up against a window, knife gripped tightly in her hand.

She can here feet on cracking glass coming from the living room. Sophia turns and unlocks the arch on the window, quietly sliding it up. She can here him moving through the foyer, to the front door. Sophia lifts herself up and puts her legs through the window, holding the knife in one hand, her phone in the other. She eases out the window, fumbling and dropping the knife back into the house, she's about to reach in to retrieve it but decides, fuck it, and takes off.

"I can hear you. I know you're there." The man talks menacingly into the phone.

Sophia eases along a narrow path between a tall fence and the side of the house, going for the front yard. She must pass the three cutainless windows, she gets to the first one and peeks in. The figures has pulled open the foyer closet, searching for her.

Sophia creeps along to the next window, she looks in, the figure is completely on the other side of the room. She moves further along the house squeezing past hedges to the third window, she peeks through the window only to see the figure, staring back at her.

His face os covered with a ghostly white mask, inches from her, his eyes piercing through, soulless. Sophia screams bloody murder as a hand crash through the window, grabbing hold of her neck, she beats at him trying to free herself. Her nails dig into his arm, wrenching side to side, finally breaking free as the hands disappear inside the house.

Sophia sprints around the corner of the house, eyeing the front door, it remains closed. Her eyes cover the large yard when suddenly, headlights appear. In the distance coming towards the house, she recognizes them instantly, her parents. She tears off across the yard towards them, moving like lightning. She's about to scream to alert her parents, when the ghost masked figure appears.

Sophia stumble back, catching her balance, the figure moves on her, arm poised high, a flash of silver, and Sophia is struck. She looks down to see her shirt blossoming red, a look of bewilderment appears on her face as she drops to one knee. The knife rises again, Sophia throws her hand forward, the blade comes down, but it's blocked, shattering the screen of the phone. She turns staggering away.

Sophia stumbles forward, her parents ten feet away, she opens her mouth to speak but no words come out, she is beyond words. Staggering and swaying, the figure moves behind her, putting his and over her mouth and starts to drag her back.

Five minutes later Sophia's parents come running out of the house after seeing the state of their come. Broken glass everywhere, and a dead Liam Payne in the back yard. In the front yard they scream for Sophia. Then they look up, at the big oak tree in their yard. In that tree is their only child hanging from the tree, strung up dead, her stomach ripped open much like Liam's.


	2. I

  
_Two Months Before_

  
"Hi.... I'm erm... Harry Styles. I'm a new student, I registered yesterday but I just need my schedule?" Harry manages to say despite his nerves. About a week and a half ago Harry and his parents had moved to this small-ish town in America. His sister choosing to stay behind in England to finish university. They had moved over Christmas break so at least he's not starting school during the middle of a semester.

But it's still a difficult transition. The public school system is really different in America, Harry's going to be forced to be in advanced classes because his school was more ahead in Cheshire. So this semester Harry will be taking some classes with juniors and some with seniors, Harry himself being a sophomore.

"What's that accent you have? Did you just move here from Europe or something?" The heavyset women at the front desk asks Harry.

"I just moved here from England ma'm." Harry replies politely.

"Wow, isn't that something. We never get very many new students here, especially ones from a different country."

Harry nods his head smiling politely, he always does this when he doesn't know what to say, or rather thinks no one would care what he'd have to say.

"oh, let me get your schedule dear." She swivels around in her chair with wheels on the bottom, and pulls up a document on the computer, the woman prints out his schedule then hands it to Harry. "There you go dear, you should get moving quickly if you don't want to be late for first period."

"Okay, thank you miss."

Harry turns away and leaves the front office. When moving through the hallway trying to find his first class he can feel the stares of the other students in the hall. He's too nervous to look up to meet any of those eyes so he keeps walking until he finds the room. Walking into the already halfway filled classroom Harry goes to stand in front of the teacher's desk.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Styles, your new student?"

The middle aged balding man looks up from grading some papers and smiles politely at Harry. "Hello Mr. Styles. You can sit in that seat in behind Cara. "He gestures at a a seat I the back corner of the classroom, behind a pretty blonde girl who is smiling widely at him.

Harry nods a thank you toward his new teacher and goes to his desk.

Cara turns around to Harry right when his butt hits the chair. "Hiya! I'm Cara!"

This girl has way too much enthusiasm for 8:00 on a Monday morning, especially the first day after Christmas break. "Hi." Harry replies.

"You're new here right? Where'd you move from?"

"Umm I moved from Cheshire, England."

"Holy shit! You're British!" Cara exclaims the obvious, gaining attention from the entire classroom, even though half the class was already staring. Harry blushes hotly at all the attention.

"Yes.... and you're American, now that we have that sorted..."

Cara giggles. "You're funny Harry, I can tell we're going to be good friends."

++++++++++++

"So, why'd you move to California?" Cara asks while munching on her sandwich. Harry himself poking at his lunch with a spork, American school lunch is weird.

"My stepdad's job required him to move here."

"And how do you like it so far?"

"It's alright." Harry shrugs. To be honest Harry misses his friends back in England, he didn't have many but he didn't mind. It took him three years to acquire a close group of five friends, now all that has gone to waste.

"Cara stop hammering the poor boy with questions." Another girl at the table, Jade, Harry thinks her name was says.

"Alright alright. I just have one more question."

"Cara..." Jade frowns, she must already know what this question is, it makes Harry nervous.

"Harry, are you gay?"

"That's quite a straightforward question don't you think?" Harry replies, somehow he just knew this question would come up.

"Yeah I know, but there are a surprising amount of gay and bi guys at this school, and let's face it Harry, you're way hot. I just want to know if I have more competition."

"Well Cara, I am gay. But I don't think you'll have a problem with me being competition, I've never even had a boyfriend before."

"What?! Aren't you like 17?? How have you not had a boyfriend before ?!" Cara exclaims like its the most bizarre thing in the world.

"I'm actually 15, I turn 16 on February first."

"But you're in my history class?" Cara asks confused.

"I'm in advanced placement because the curriculum in England is ahead of how it is here. I'm taking two junior classes and one senior class. I'll most likely graduate next year."

"Woah, so are you super smart?"

"Not really." Harry says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Kinda average to be honest."

"That's alright Harry, Jade and I are both below average." Cara, Jade, and the other girls at the table start to giggle, after a few seconds Harry joins in too.

Maybe Harry will learn to like this school after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer and I'll post it either sunday or monday


	3. II

  
_Present Day (day after the two murders)_

There are a couple of news van parked outside of the high school when Harry's mom drops him off at the school. Two reporters are speaking to cameras, Harry can't quite make out what they're saying. He spots Cara standing texting on her phone, so he walks over to her.

"Hey Cara, what happened?" Harry asks.

"Oh god! You don't know? Sophia Smith and Liam Payne were killed last night." Cara informs him, disbelieving that Harry hadn't heard the news sooner, it was all over social media.

Harry's eyes widen, he's trying to remember who Sophia and Liam are... or were. He's only been going to this school for less than 2 months, he doesn't know everyone.

"No way." Harry replies to Cara after a moment of silence.

"And not just killed, Haz. We're talking splatter movie killed. Split open end to end."

"Sophia Smith? She sits next to me in English." Harry remembers her now, she was a really nice girl. She often forgot her homework and copied off of Harry but he never minded.

"Not anymore. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

Harry frowns at his friend. She sounds very nonchalant about the whole thing. "Do they know who did it?"

"Fucking clueless, they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..."

"They think it's school related?"

"The police have no idea, they have no leads so they're probably hoping someone at the school did it and will confess. Which is really fucking stupid if you ask me, like the murderer will just turn themselves in. The police are completely useless."

"Well... there won't be like... another one right?" Harry asks, a little frightened about the whole ordeal.

"Who knows. But don't worry little Hazza, theres no reason a crazy murderer would go after you." Cara pats his head, an attempt at reassuring him.

"I don't think Liam or Sophia gave anyone a reason to be killed."

"Are you serious Harry?" Cara deadpans. "Sophia was the biggest bitch in school, she talked shit about everyone."

"What? But she always seemed so nice."

"If you had been here for more than two months you would know. And Liam... Liam was an asshole bully, honestly like 'shove your head into a toilet' bully. Honestly they were a couple straight out of a 80's teen movie." Cara scoffs, she obviously feels no sympathy towards what happened to those two.

++++++++++

Later in the day Harry is standing at his locker grabbing what he needs to bring home over the weekend. Theres a tap on his shoulder and he jumps in surprise. Turning around he comes face to face with Nick Grimshaw, another senior in his english class.

"Sorry Harrry, didn't mean to scare ya." Nick smiles widely at Harry.

"It's fine Nick, do you need something?"

"Yeah I was umm wondering if like you could tutor me in English?? Maybe like tonight?"

Harry rolls his eyes smiling. "If you want to hang out tonight you can just say so. Don't need to pretend you want me to tutor you."

Nick laughs, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah... not sure why I thought you'd fall for the tutoring trick. You're quite a straightforward sophomore."

"So you want to like watch a movie or something at my place?"

"Would your parents mind?"

"Nah, they're leaving to go back to Engalnd for my stepdad's grandma's funeral."

"Okay, cool can I have your number so you can text me your address."

"Yeah sure." Harry smiles, he's never been on a date before, if this is even considered a date. To be honest Nick is probably not Harry's first choice to date, but he's the first guy to actually ask Harry out.

+++++++++++

"So... what do you think about what happened with Sophia and Liam?" Nick asks about half an hour after they started watching some chick flick from the 80's. They're both laying side by side on Harry's bed. They've barely paid any attention to the movie, more interested in talking to each other.

"Uh.. I think it's pretty awful. I didn't really know either of them very well so... yeah. Were you close with either of them?"

"Eh not really. Liam and I were kinda friends in middle school but that's it."

"Oh. So do you like think the murderer is still on the loose? Like do you think more people will die?" Harry asks, he's still scared about the prospect of a murderer on the loose. Harrys parents almost stayed home because of it, but Harry assured them that he'd be fine.

"Nah, I doubt the guy will kill again. It was probably a one time thing or something. But don't worry if he goes out on a murdering spree I'll protect you." Nick puts his arm around Harry bringing the younger boy closer. Harry blushes, leaning in toward Nick.

"Thanks Nick." They stare into each others eyes for a while until Nick makes the first move, leaning in towards Harry, pressing their lips together.

Harry enjoys the sweet kiss and is about to pull away when Nick puts his hand on his jaw, licking at his mouth trying to deepen the kiss. Harry had never really made out with someone before so he just follows Nick's lead and opens his mouth.

After a few minutes of just kissing, Nick rolls Harry on his back, so he's leaning over the smaller boy. Harry stares up wide eyed about to ask the older boy what he's doing but Nick starts kissing him again. Placing open mouthed kisses along his neck, Nick starts to grind down on Harry.

Harry gasps, putting both hands on Nick's shoulders, trying to lightly push him away. "Nick... Nick maybe we should slow down a little?"

Nick ignores harry's statement, putting his lips back on to the green eyed boy to shut him up. Harry's eyes widen, feeling Nick's hardness up against his thigh, grinding in little figure eights. "Ah- Nick what are you doing?"

"Shut up Harry, just let it happen."

"What?! Nick stop!" Harry yells trying hard to push Nick off of him, but it's no use, Nick is stronger and older than the boy. Nick is starting to unbutton Harry's shirt when Harry's closet door opens.

His eyes widen at the figure standing in the doorframe of his closet, it's someone wearing a black costume robe, with a white mask covering it's face. "Nick! Nick theres someone-"

"Shut the fuck up Harry." Nick places his hand over Harry's mouth, but the boy is still yelling eyes wide on the masked figure that's walking close to the bed. Harry starts to scream louder when he sees the man holding a giant kitchen knife, there's dried up blood on the blade. "What the fuck is your problem Harry? It's not like I'm going to fucking kill you, you little bitch."

The masked man is now standing directly behind Nick, the knife raised high. Harry starts to cry, weakly screaming into the hand of the other boy. The man then brings the blade to the front of Nick's neck. Before the older boy has no time to react before the blade is slicing a big deep line into his neck. Both of Nick's hands go up to his neck, he struggles for breath.

Now that his mouth is free, Harry is screaming at the top of his lungs, Nick's blood is pouring over Harry's body. After a few moments of painful struggle Nick falls dead on top of Harry. The younger boy now drenched in Nick's blood uses all of his strength to roll the boy off of him and onto the other side of the bed. Remembering the other body in the room Harry scrambles off of the blood soaked bed and into the closest corner of his room, a few feet form his bed. He cowers in fear eyes moving from Nicks dead body and the masked man.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Harry sobs.

The man walks towards Harry and the boy sobs harder. The figure's hand in a black leather glove comes towards the crying boy. The hand lifts the boy's chin up, he rubs the boy's lip that's covered in some of Nick's blood. Harry's eyes widen, this is it, he is going to die. He squeezes eyes shut and readies himself for the pain about to come. But when he feels nothing he opens his eyes again. The room is empty, the figure left leaving Harry and the body of Nicholas Grimshaw in the room.

 


	4. III

  
When Harry is for sure that the murderer is gone he grabs his phone from his bedside table. He tries to unlock the phone but there is so much blood on his hands he can't type in anything. Harry yells in frustration, grabbing a discarded shirt from underneath his bed he tries desperately to clean the phone off. After the phone is mostly clean of wet sticky blood, Harry quickly slides to unlock it and dials 911 with shaking hands.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"M-my friend he-he was just.." Harry breaks into sobs, unable to finish the sentence.

"Sir can you please calm down? What happened?"

"Th-there was this guy in a mask and-and he came behind him and slit hi-his throat." He continues sobbing into the phone, shaking back and forth.

"Sir, can you tell me your address so we can send the police?" The lady asks calmly.

Harry rambles off his address only messing up a few times. When he finally hangs up the phone, Harry stands up on shaky legs, grasping onto the wall to hold steady. His knees hit the bed and Harry stares down at the body laying dead in his bed. He puts his hand over his mouth and let's out a dry sob. Harry backs out of the room unable to look at the murder scene any longer.

When he walks into the bathroom Harry puts both hands on the counter, steadying himself he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Harry gasps seeing what state he's in right now. There's blood all over his body, only a few splatters made it on his face and his curls were slightly damp with blood. His once white shirt is a deep red, his jeans too.

After about five minutes of staring at his reflection Harry hears the sirens. He slowly walks down the stairs and is about to open the door but stops himself. What even is he supposed to do? Open the door to the police and direct them upstairs to Nick's body? Or does he stay upstairs and stay with him? What's the proper etiquette of having someone murdered on top of you?

Harry's thoughts are thrown around rapidly in his head, he feels dizzy. But the door bell rings interrupting his thoughts, so Harry opens the door inviting the police in politely. Harry's scared for a moment that the police will suspect he did it because he's not a sobbing mess right now. But they'll hopefully see how sick and frightened Harry is and not even think he did it.

"We got a call that there was murder here, what exactly happened son?" One of the burly policemen with a thick mustache asks Harry. Eyeing the blood covered boy up and down.

"I- um well my friend and I were just um hanging out? And uh this guy came out of my closet-"

"What did the man look like?" Another policeman with a notepad and pen questions.

"Um I'm not really sure? He was uh wearing a white mask like the kind you get at a costume store, and he was wearing a long black robe thingy."

"So you couldn't see his face?"

"No sir."

"Where's the body?" The chief police officer asks.

"Upstairs in my room." Harry leads the way upstairs and stands in the doorway as the policemen walk into the room inspecting the crime scene.

"His throat was slit?"

"Yes."

"Why are you covered in blood."

Harry's cheeks turn bright red, unsure of how to answer the question. "Nick was on top of me... because we were like play fighting? Over what movie to watch, and um we were laughing so hard that I didn't notice the masked man come behind Nick. Then he slit his throat while I was still under Nick." Harry leaves out the part where Nick almost tried to rape him, he'd rather have no one ever know what happened.

"Where are your parents, son?"

"They're in England, attending my step great grandmother's funeral."

"Maybe we should give them a call and let them know what happened. Then we'll bring you down to the station for questioning."

Harry nods, there is no chance that Harry will ever be left in the house alone again. He wasn't even supposed to have friends over while his parents were gone. Add disobeying parents to someone being killed in his room and Harry's in deep shit.

++++++++++

"Do you have any idea who would want Nick Grimshaw killed? Or do you have any suspicions of who did it?"

Harry shakes his head, looking down at his fingers playing with the hem of his sweater. The police thankfully allowed him take a quick shower and change his clothes before leaving the house.

"Can I go home sir?" Harry has been there for two hours already and has told the police everything he knows, at this point he's just exhausted.

"I think it's best that you're not left alone, the killer may come back to 'finish'. Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

"Yeah... I'll just um call my friend Cara."

+++++++

"Ok what the hell happened?!" Cara nearly screams when Harry closes the car door.

"Nick came over to my house..."

"And...? why were you at the police station??"

"Nick was murdered in front of me."

"WHAT!" The car swerves and Cara nearly crashes into a lamp post, thankfully the streets are nearly empty because it's 2 in the morning.

"Eyes on the road Cara!"

"Sorry! But what happened?!"

"Nick and I were uhh making out-"

"Harry you slut!" Cara gasps and playfully hits Harry in the shoulder.

"Can you please be serious right now Cara? Nick was on top of me and this... this guy in a mask comes out of my closet and- and he slits Nick's throat..."

"That's awful Harry..."

"Yeah it is." Harry stares out the car window at the passing homes. The rest of the car ride is silent.

And that night Harry is unable to sleep because of that nights events replay over and over in his head.

+++++++

Sunday morning Harry and Cara work on school work while waiting for Harry's parents. They'll be there any minute.

"So what're you gonna do on Monday? Will you go to school?" Cara asks.

"I'm not... I'm not sure. Maybe?" Harry hadn't thought about that. What is the respectable time to mourn the death of a friend? Well Nick wasn't really a friend, more like an acquaintance. An acquaintance that tried to rape Harry, then had his neck sliced open right above Harry.

Harry is traumatized. He'll never be the same, but just because he witnessed a murder doesn't mean he should miss school. Maybe people will find that suspicious.

"I think maybe I'll skip school on Monday. Or the entire week, I'm not sure. Shouldn't I like, mourn or something?"

"I don't think anyone is going to school on Monday anyways, his funeral is tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's right. Are you going?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course I'm going, he literally bled to death on top of me. I should pay my respects."

"You are literally so morbid Harry." Cara laughs, she's no better.

"Harry your parents are here!" Mrs. Delevingne yells from downstairs.

"Bye Car, I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

+++++++

"Harry!" Harry's mom is crying and runs to Harry pulling him into her arms for a hug.

"Hi mom, Robin."

"I'm so glad to see you, I'm so glad you're okay. Let's go home, I'll make you pancakes and bacon."

"Home? Did someone uhh... clean up?" Harry knows that the body was removed, but he's unsure whether his room is still covered in blood or not.

"I think the police took care of it. You'll have to get a new mattress and bedsheets of course though. But for now you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is unrealistic... but yeah.


	5. IV

The first time Louis sees Harry Styles he swears it was love at first sight. Harry was this beautiful green eyed boy who walked into the school quiet and reserved, he likes to keep to himself yet people are drawn to him. Louis being one of those people. He felt the need to protect the boy from the terrible people at this school.

So, Louis watched. Watched Harry for two months. He watched the younger boy's mannerisms and how he acts around certain people. To be honest, Harry never paid any attention to Louis. They didn't run with the same crowd. Louis only had one friend, Zayn Malik, a quiet artsy type who had a knack for leather jackets and cheap cigarettes. Those two are known as the 'hot but weird' guys of the school. People had stopped trying to be friends with them, and girls had stopped trying to sleep with them, years ago. They're seniors now, so they only have a semester left of the hell that is high school.

++++++++

"You think the new kid is hot?" Sophia Smith nearly growls out in her too high pitched voice. She had just over heard her boyfriend Liam and his friends talking about Harry Styles, who had just moved into town yesterday.

"Calm down Soph, I'm not even gay." Liam chuckles at his seething girlfriend.

"I literally just heard you talking about what you would do to him. Like.... sexually." Sophia spits out angrily.

"Honestly babe, theres no need to be a bitch. I can't just joke around with the guys?"

Sophia just glares at the group of boys and turns around flipping her hair. "Fucking idiots." She mumbles to herself while walking away.

Little did they know Louis was listening in on the entire conversation behind a corner. Seething that these fucking twats have the nerve to talk about fucking his boy. There was no way they could get away with saying those demeaning things about Harry.

Louis smirks to himself. Each of those assholes will pay.

++++++++

Sophia Smith was a bitch, but there wasn't a real reason why Louis was about to murder her. It was mostly Zayn who wanted her dead. Something about her calling Zayn a faggot in sixth grade or something. Not the best reason to want someone dead but Louis didn't feel the need to tell Zayn this. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Earlier that day the two boys had agreed with Liam that they would sell him weed after school, telling Liam to meet at Louis and Zayn's shared apartment. Liam being the oblivious idiot that he is agreed, which lead him to being strapped to a lawn chair in the backyard of his girlfriend's house.

"We're going to kill you, and then we're going to kill your girlfriend." Louis whispers into Liam's ear maliciously. Liam screams into his gag, crying like a baby. "Not so tough are you now big guy?"

++++++++

"I think it was Louis and Zayn."

"What?" Harry asks confused, putting down his sandwich.

"Like.." Cara makes a random gesture with her hand. " The murders, I think it was those two."

"Yeah, it probably was. Those guys are weird, always have been." Jade inputs.

"Why would you think it's them?" Harry questions.

"They just have this look about them, like.. they just seem like murderers." Cara answers.

Harry turns to the two boys sitting a few tables from him and his friends. "I don't think they look like murderers. I don't think a teenager could be capable of murdering two people."

Cara shrugs. "Michael Myers killed his sister and he was only like 5."

"That was a movie Cara.."

"So? It was probably based off a true story."

"Yeah ok, I bet it's a bunch of kindergartners murdering people, it only seems logical." Harry cracks a smile.

Three tables down Louis cracks a smile too. His boy is so funny, and sweet. Harry defended him and Zayn, even though the two are very much killers, it was sweet he doesn't think they did it.

++++++++

"Dude, Liam was killed last night yet you're still thinking of asking Styles out? Sounds a little disrespectful to the dead." Mark says to Nick.

"Liam would've wanted it this way. He wouldn't want me to miss out on a nice piece of ass just because he died last night." Nick responds.

"Harry's probably a prude anyways, I doubt you'll be getting any tonight." Mark chuckles.

"I have my ways."

Louis is red with anger. How could this fucking cunt even think about sleeping with someone when his close friend had just been cut open not even twenty-four hours ago?! What is wrong with people around here? Not only that, but fucking Nick Grimshaw thinks he can just what? Sleep with Harry? As fucking if. There is no way Louis can allow this. Even though Harry is too sweet to even ponder the idea of sleeping with Nick. No Harry's too good for that.

++++++++

"How would you feel about killing Nick Grimshaw?" Louis asks Zayn after school.

"Lets do it." Zayn nods jumping up from his seat on the couch. He always gets excited before a murder.

"Cool. Don't you wanna know why?" Louis questions. Louis is the type of guy to only kill with reason, not very strong reasons but they're there, But Zayn on the other hand has no problem killing someone whether he has a grudge with them or not.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Harry?"

"Yeah, Nick Grimfuck has a 'date' with Harry tonight."

"Ah dude, that's rough." Zayn says sympathetically, he knows how smitten Louis is with the boy. True, Zayn thinks Harry is insanely attractive but Louis is basically in love with the sophomore.

"We're doing it tonight. And I'll be the one to slit Nick's throat." Louis says deviously while looking through the kitchen cupboards to find the perfect knife.

"Fine, but next time I get to kill."

++++++++

Louis had been sat in Harry's closet for an hour before the boy walks into the room. The older boy holds is breath hoping Harry won't open the closet. Luckily the younger boy just starts to straighten out his room and make his bed.

He then walks over to his dresser and pulls out a clean shirt. Louis's breath hitches as he sees Harry take off his shirt to pull on the new one. The other boy's boy is more beautiful than Louis could have ever imagined. Everything about Harry is so perfect.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Harry goes downstairs to answer it, then brings Nick up to his room. The two boys get comfortable on Harry's bed and turn on a movie.

Louis gets quite annoyed when they completely disregard the movie and use the time to 'get to know each other'. He hates to see his boy flirt with other men.

Things turn sour when Nick starts to kiss Harry. Louis has to restrain himself from murdering the other boy right then and there. And then two two start making out, their lips smacking together in the most disturbing way possible.

Nick rolls on top of Harry and starts to kiss down the other boy's neck, and begins to grind on him. Harry puts both his hands on Nick's shoulders and gently pushes him back. Or he at least tried to, Harry's not the strongest boy.

"Nick... Nick maybe we should slow down a little?" Harry suggests.

Nick blatantly ignore Harry's statement and continues kissing and grinding on the younger boy. "Ah- Nick what are you doing?"

"Shut up Harry, just let it happen."

"What?! Nick stop!" Harry yells.

And that's all it takes for Louis to walk from his hiding place in the closet. His knife raised and ready to kill, to protect his love.

Harry's eyes meet with Louis's and he gasps. "Nick! Nick theres someone-"

"Shut the fuck up Harry." Nick places his hand over Harry's mouth, but the boy is still yelling eyes wide on Louis, who is walking towards the bed. Harry starts to scream louder when he sees the man holding a giant kitchen knife, there's dried up blood on the blade. "What the fuck is your problem Harry? It's not like I'm going to fucking kill you, you little bitch."

Louis quickly slices Nick's throat with no mercy. Watching as the man clutches at his throat. And watching as Harry is drenched in the man's blood.

He can't help but think how beautiful Harry looks with blood all over him. Red really suits the other boy. So does fear.

Harry begins to scream, and uses all his strength to roll Nick off of him to the other side of the bed. The boy scrambles to the floor and backs himself into a corner, sitting with his arms hugging his knees.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Harry sobs.

Louis walks towards Harry and the boy sobs harder. He bends down and reaches his glove covered hand out to Harry. Holding his chin gently, and rubbing his blood cover lip softly. Momentarily caught up in the boy's beauty, Louis snaps out of his trance and quickly leaves the room when Harry's eyes are closed.


	6. V

Monday was Nick's funeral, and nearly the entire school attended. Even Louis and Zayn went, purely to secretly laugh at the whole ordeal.

When Harry walked into the church and sat near the front all eyes were on him. Everyone began to murmur among each other, talking about how he was there when Nick died.

Cara quickly came to sit next to Harry and nudged him. "Everybody's talking about you, H."

"Really? I didn't notice." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Be serious, Harry. Some people think you did it."

"What?!" Harry whisper shouted. "Why would they think that?"

"There's a bunch of conspiracies going around. Like some of Nick's friends said they think you murdered him because he tried to rape you."

Harry started to choke on his own spit, and began to cough rapidly. What scared Harry was that people were _half_ true. And it disturbed Harry that his friends must've known that Nick would try to rape him that night.

All eyes were back on him while Cara slapped the back of his back. Harry blushed hotly when his coughing died down, and scanned his eyes around the room, looking at everyone.

At one point Harry's eyes met with Louis Tomlinson's, to find the older boy was already staring right at him. Harry's breath hitched as the other boy gave him a quick smirk before looking away.

Harry looked to the front of the room and caught sight of Nick's parents, both looking stricken with grief. He makes a note to himself to remember to give his condolences to them after the service.

Soon enough all eyes are at the front of the church as the funeral began.

++++++++

The next day of school is back to normal, Harry shouldn't of expected any less, remembering how everyone acted after Liam and Sophia's deaths.

"Hey Car." Harry said as he sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Sup H, guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?"

"So, my parents are out of town this weekend-"

"What?! Why would they leave you home alone after all the murders that have happened?" Harry asked while cutting her off.

"I'm a good person, Harry. No one is going to murder me. And anyways, I think kids at this school need a little fun to forget all the deaths recently."

"... I dunno I feel like a bunch of teenagers getting drunk in one house would seem like a target for murders."

"This isn't some stupid horror film, H." Cara scoffs.

"Fine... just be careful."

++++++++

Later in the school day Harry was sat on a closed toilet seat in the bathroom, in hopes to have a few minutes to himself without being stared at. Though hearing people talk about him on social media was almost just as bad as hearing it first hand in class. So Harry switched from Twitter to candy crush to pass the time.

After around five minutes of Harry playing around on his phone, he heard to sets of voices walk into the bathroom

"All I'm saying is why would the murderer kill Nick and not Harry?" A boy Harry recognizes from class said to his friend while walking into the restroom.

"But why would he kill Nick?" The other boy asked.

"Nick's friends said that Nick was going to try and hook up with Harry that night. So maybe Harry killed Nick to stop him or something." He shrugged.

"But then why would he kill Liam and Sophia?"

Harry hears both boys do their business and flush, then wash their hands all while continuing their conversation.

"Maybe he was hot for Steve and killed them both in a jealous rage." He said.

"You and I both know that if Harry wanted to get with Liam he could." The boy chuckled.

"He's crazy, man. Crazy people wouldn't realize that shît."

Harry frowned after hearing both boys leave. Do people actually think that he could be capable of three murders? He walked out of the stall and went to go wash his hands, and splach cold water on his face. Not realizing that another stall began to slowly open.

When he looked up, Harry let out a frightened scream upon seeing the white masked figure behind him in the mirror. Harry quickly turned around and ran toward the bathroom door, pushing the figure aside while barely missing a slash of his knife. Harry grabbed the door handle quickly and ran out of the restroom and sprinted toward the principle office for help.

++++++++

Louis's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Harry running out of the bathroom in a panicked state. He walked into the bathroom to see a masked figure holding up a knife and his eyes widened.

"What the fûck do you think your doing Zayn?" Louis asked in an annoyed tone while crossing his arms. The other boy takes of his mask grinning wickedly. "Was it really necessary to scare the shît outa Harry?"

"What? It was funny." Zayn chuckled.

"Get outa here before someone comes in here and catches you wielding a knife." Louis rolled his eyes.

++++++++

When Friday night Harry and Cara spend hours setting her house up for the party. There's various types of alcohol in the large kitchen ranging from cheap beer to expensive taquilla. Cara even went out of her way to buy copious amounts of marijuana. It must be great when you're rich and pretty like Cara.

"So... when will people start arriving?" Harry asked nervously. He honestly has such a bad feeling about the party, his gut feeling is telling him something bad was going to happy. But Cara just told him he was being paranoid when he voiced his concerns.

Just then the doorbell rings and Cara lets in a dozen kids from his school. "Go turn on the music, Harry. And not any of that indie shît you like. Play some Drake or something."

"Alright." Harry mumbled, doing as he was told.

Within and hour the house was packed with teenagers. The music was loud, and everyone was on their way to getting wasted or high or both. Harry just sat on a couch in the corner sipping on a beer he's been working on for the last hour, not quite used ti the taste and with no desire to get drunk. He'd already been offered alcohol and drugs more times than he could count. And various people came up to him questioning about Nick's death.

He was quite tired of the party by the third hour, Harry was already contemplating leaving to go up to Cara's room for some peace and quiet when he heard the music stop and a loud commotion.

"Everyone!" A big jock name Alex stood up on a coffee table on the other side of the room. "Mr. Himbry was just found in his office dead!"

Harry quietly gasped, Mr. Himbry was the school principle. What disturbed the boy was that all the teenagers started to cheer. What is wrong with people? A man dies and they seem to be celebrating.

All the party goers then came to a decision to celebrate, which meant piling in their vehicles to go the school and see the crime scene for themselves. Harry sighed when the house was cleared of people, deciding to go see where Cara was out and comfort her because she was most likely pîssed about her party being ruined.

"Cara?" Harry called out loudly. She couldn't have gone far... maybe she left with all the other teens? "Cara? Are you here?" Harry started to panic, he did not feel comfortable being alone. If Cara left then Harry would have no way to get home, he'd have to call a cab or something.

Harry walked everywhere around the house, with no sign of Cara. "Fine, you can clean up this mess by yourself, bîtch." He mumbled to himself , sitting on one of the living room couches, ready to call a cab to take him home.

++++++++

_half and hour earlier_

"Hey, Cara. You're outa beer." Alex said frowning while staring into the fridge.

"Oh we have some more in the garage fridge. I'll go down and get it." Cara smiled flintily at him as she opened the door that lead to the garage. "Be back in a few."

"Alright." He mumbled, walking back to the party, but not before grabbing a bottle of vodka for himself.

Cara flips the light switch on and the small flickering light bulb illuminates the large garage.Not realizing the door behind her slowly closing. She jumped slightly when she heard a loud noise just to see her parent's cat, Charlie, escape from the room through the pet door that's built into the garage door. "Dumb cat." She mumbled, walking over to the fridge and gabbing a six pack of beer, spinning around to get to the door.

At the door she grabbed the door knob and tried turning it open, realizing it's locked. "Shît!" She said, and kicked the door several times with her foot. "Hey! Shîtheads!" She yelled out, but there's no answer. She doubts anyone could even hear her over the loud music. Cara pressed the garage door switch, she moved toward the rising door, but suddenly it started to descend back down.

"What the..." Cara said as she spinned around to see a ghost masked figure, standing next to the door, his hand on the switch. She gasped, taken aback and then relaxed. "Is that you, Alex? Cute."

The figure stared at her blankly.

"And what movie is this from? 'The Garage Slaughter?'" Cara asked sarcastically, taking a step closer to the figure. "Lose the mask. If Harry sees it, he'll flip."

The figure slowly shook his head from side to side.

"Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?" Cara questioned, and the figure slowly nodded. "Okay, let's see. "No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface. I want to be in the sequel." She took a step closer to move around the figure, but he stepped too, blocking her. She tried to pass him again but he sidestepped her again. Cara held the pack of beers to her chest, and pushes the figure hard knocking him aside. "Alex. will you stop?" She asked, annoyed and just wanting to go back to the party.

The figure lunged at Cara, grabbing her wrist and causing her to drop the pack of beers, causing a few of them to spew open. "You little shît." She said yanking her arm away from his grip when a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked down, glimpsing a long sharp blade as it darted forward, cutting into her forearm. Cara pulled back, horrified, realizing it was no longer a joke like she suspected. She held on to arm which now had a long jagged line of red going down it, and staggered back into the fridge, screaming. "Who are you?"

The figure once again lashed out at her with the knife. But Cara dodged it, running towed the large garage door, pulling and beating on it. Then lunging toward the pet door, she wedged her upper body through it. The figure pounces, grabbing hold of her feet. Cara started to kick and scream wildly trying to get through. She kicked the figure in the face, knocking him away from her. She took the moment to pull herself through further...but she stops...stuck. Cara pulled and tugged but can't move. She listened but heard nothing. Where did he go? For a moment there's an agonizing silence. And then she heard the loud noise of the garage door being flicked on, as it rose up with her still hallway in the pet door.

She screamed loudly. "NOOO!!" Cara's arms and legs flew about violently as she tried to free herself from the door, but it was moving too fast, carrying her up with it. She looked above to see where the door rolls back into garage rafters just as her neck hit the first beam, snapping it instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I'm better at writing murder scenes than anything else


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been forever since I've updated... been busy with school and the internet at home went out for a week :/

_earlier in the day_

"Cara's having a party tonight." Zayn mentioned to Louis after school while they got ready to kill Principle Himbry. Apparently he had given Zayn too many detentions for his liking. But Louis's not one to judge who Zayn chooses to kill, so it doesn't matter if he has a good reason for murder or not.

"Yeah? Do you think Harry will be there?" Louis asked, he hadn't heard about the party, of course his mind had been occupied all day. He had been coming up with different schemes of how to get Harry.

"Probably, I mean.. he's Cara's best friend so she'll probably make him go."

"True... hey I have an idea."

"Yeah? What is it?" Zayn asked, intrigued.

"There's gonna be lot of people at the party, it'll crowded and loud. Perfect place for a murder... and maybe a kidnapping."

"Who're you planning to kill?"

"Cara. She's always been a bîtch to Harry, I can't stand her always walking all over him." Louis said, remembering all the times he'd heard Cara bossing Harry around and telling him what to do. And Harry, being the sweet boy he is, would allow her to do so. It ticked Louis off to no end.

"Alright. We'll do it tonight. But first we need to get Mr. Himbry taken care of." Zayn smirked maliciously.

++++++++

After their little visit to the school's principle, Zayn and Louis cleaned up and went to the party. The entire time Louis just stood and observed Harry, taking note of how the other boy was hardly drinking at all. Which caused a little delay in Louis's plan, it would be so much easier to kidnap the boy if he was wasted like his fellow classmates.

Louis snuck off a couple hours later when Cara went a door off of the kitchen, presumably leading to the garage. Perfect. He closed the door that leads to the kitchen, hoping no one comes in while he changes into his black robe and white mask. Of course he thought the costume was cheesy and stupid when Zayn brought home the two identical outfits but it was ironic in some funny way.

After putting on his attire over his normal clothes Louis dug through the kitchen drawers for a knife. Taking out a large butcher one similar to his own, Louis smiled and opened the door that lead to the garage.

He'll take deep satisfaction in killing Cara, hopefully Harry will see why he had to do it.

++++++++

Leaving the crime scene, Louis walked back into the living room where most of the other teens conjugated to play drinking games. He watched and waited for a chance to be alone with Harry. Luckily for him, when the party goers heard about their principle's death they immediately left to go to the crime scene. And Harry stayed.

So Louis snuck upstairs and hid deep in a closet, waiting for a perfect moment. Because Louis would not go about his plan _without_ being dramatic.

++++++++

_Harry's POV_

Harry began dialing a number for a taxi so he could leave the mess of a home and be able to finally go to sleep in his own bed. Well not his actual bed, but the one in the guest bedroom. He still didn't quite feel like sleeping in the room Nick was murdered in.

He was about to press the call button when he heard footsteps upstairs. He quickly turned his phone screen off and put it in his back pocket, getting up to investigate the noise.

"Cara?" Harry yelled out timidly.

There was no answer but now it sounded like someone was tiptoeing around upstairs, which freaked Harry out even more.

"Cara if that's you, you better say something, or I'm calling the cops." Harry yelled, bringing his phone out and typed in 911, having it ready if he need to call for help.

He then heard a loud bang, like someone had fallen and smacked their head on the floor. And Harry immediately thought, _oh god Cara is drunk as hell and has fallen and killed herself_. So he quickly put his phone back into his pockets and sprinted upstairs towards where he thought the noise car from.

"Cara, are you okay?" Harry called out, confused when he doesn't see a body laying on the ground. He could've sworn the noises were coming from this room... and oh god. He's such an idiot. Harry quickly spun around seeing just what he expected. The ghost masked figure standing there menacingly staring him down with its blank black eyes, and ominous mouth in a frozen scream.

Without a second thought, Harry ran towards the ensuite bathroom on his left, locking the door. He winced when he heard the man slamming his body weight against the door to get in. There was a second door that led to another bedroom so he rushed through the door and into the bedroom locking it just in time, as the man had broken through the first door. Harry's eyes widened when he saw an almost fully naked couple passed out on each other in the bed.

"Get up!" Harry screamed quickly, waking up the sleeping teens. "The murderer is-" He's cut off by the bathroom door breaking open, and ghost-masked man walking into the room. The couple screamed, and Harry barely had any time to process what was happening when he saw the man holding a gun in his hand, and then saw the boy be shot in the head. Harry was out the door screaming with tears running down his face before he even heard the second gunshot, meaning that the girl was presumably dead. And Harry would soon be too if he didn't call for help and get out of the damn house.

Harry ran down the stairs then through the kitchen and yanked open the door he knew led to the garage, it was the quickest way out of the house. Running through the garage Harry was thankful that the garage door was already open, saving him precious time. His eyes widened in horror when he looked to the garage door, seeing blood dripping to the floor, and wedged between the door and the ceiling was Cara. Her neck was snapped and blood gushed from it disturbingly. Harry let out another terrified scream and ran out of the garage, nearly vomiting when some of his friend's blood landed on his shoulder.

When he was outside in the cool night air Harry didn't hesitate to start sprinting towards the closest house which was quite a distance away, while running he took out his phone and dialed 911. When the operator answered, Harry started talking quickly, trying to explain what happened and where he was. But before the operator could make sense of what he was saying, Harry was tackled to the ground, knocking the phone out of his hand.

Harry kicked and screamed while trying to get away from the person who tackled him. He became even more frantic to escape when he felt a wet cloth touch his lips. He held his breath for as long as he could so he wouldn't breath in the chloroform, and tried to pretend he had already passed out. But the man didn't move the cloth, causing Harry to gasp for breath when his lungs couldn't take it anymore.

The last thing Harry remembered seeing before he became unconscious was the masked figure staring down at him.


	8. VII

When Harry opened his eyes he was met with a dimly lit room, he tried sitting up but found that his hands were tied together and to the headboard of a bed he was laying on. Within the next few seconds Harry was in full panic mode, events of the night before flashing through his head. People were killed last night, and he was _kidnapped_. Harry can already sum up that the psychopathic murderer abducted him and is probably going to kill him in the most horrible way possible. Why else would he have be kidnapped? Well there are a few other reasons but Harry would rather not make himself freak out even more.

He laid there for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts about what was even happening. And taking a long look at the layout of the room. A few feet from his bed to the right there was a small window with planks of wood nailed to it. Across from him on the other side of the room was a brown door, and another door to his left. Harry guesses one of those doors leads to a bathroom and the other leads to the rest of the house.

His head snapped up when he heard the door across from him slowly opened, he quickly laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He tried to keep his breathing even as to not raise question to whether he was awake or not. Harry listened as he heard footsteps walk into the room, he tried to stay calm when the footsteps stopped right next to the head of the bed. The young boy could practically feel his captor staring down at him, he tried his hardest to stay calm and not to give away that he was awake.

"I know you're awake." The man said, startlingly Harry and making him flinch. His kidnapper's voice belonged to man and it was slightly high pitched, it sounded like the man couldn't be much older than Harry. The curly haired boy knew his captor must go to his school, thats why he's only targeting students. But Harry has no idea who it could be. He faintly recognized the voice but couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." The stranger said gently, making Harry feel more calm about the situation strangely enough. The urge to open his eyes to see who the man was, was to great to resist. So Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, meeting face to face with his kidnapper.

Harry gasped when he saw who it was, he never would've thought that _he_ could be capable of murder and kidnap.

"Louis?" Harry questioned in a confused tone. "You...- _what_?"

"Are you surprised?" Louis asked grinning sightly at the puzzled look on the boy's face. Harry nodded mutely in answer to his question. "Yeah, seems like Cara was right. It _was_ Zayn and I. Thanks, by the way, for defending us. You're such a sweet boy."

"At the time I didn't even think it was a student who did it. _Why_ did you do it." Harry was so confused. Louis _and_ Zayn were responsible for the murders? They're only two years older than himself, how could they be capable of such things?

"Now that's the million dollar question, why did we do it? Maybe we're just crazy." Louis grinned wickedly at the other boy.

"Wha- what're you doing to do to me? Kill me?"Harry asked, tears springing up at the corners of his eyes.

"Not if I can help myself, sweetheart." Louis smiled before walking to the door that lead to the hallway. He turned around and blew a kiss to the boy laying on the bed. "See ya later, I have other matters to attend to." He said before turning back around and leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.

********

Harry didn't know how long he lied down, tied to the bed. All he could do was think about how he could escape, and listen to the noises coming from what he assumes is downstairs. There were two voices, one was Louis and the other, Harry assumes, was Zayn. They were talking loudly but Harry couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They were probably planning how to kill him or something, that's what they do, right? Kill people for no good reason? They're absolutely insane, and Harry prays he'll make it out of here alive so he can help send those bastards to prison.

After what he assumes to be an hour, the house is completely silent. Either the two murderers had left, or they were asleep, which was good enough for Harry to begin his escape plan. Firstly he had to get his hands out of the rope tied to the headboard. He started moving his wrist in twisting motion then up and down, treeing to wriggle his hands out of the confines. He didn't stop even when his wrists began to bleed, the blood even helped in making his hands slip out of the rope easier. When his hands were finally free, Harry quickly got off the bed.

The young boy tiptoed to the door and tried turning the knob, but of course it was locked. He then opened the second door, inside it was a bathroom. He locked that door from the inside and looked around the room. Above the toilet was a small window, surprisingly it was boarded up like the one in the bedroom. Louis and Zayn probably thought no one would be able to squeeze through the window, and Harry probably wouldn't even be able to. But he of course was going to try. He stepped up on the closed toilet seat and carefully lifted the window up. Then he lifted himself up and into the window, he was able to get his body almost halfway through before he heard a commotion come from the bedroom. One of the kidnappers had obviously come into the room and had seen Harry had left. Soon he then heard a big bang come from the other side of the bathroom door, one of then was trying to break the door open.

Harry's eyes widened and he began to try and pull himself through the window even quicker. " _Fûck_." Harry said to himself. The window was two small for him to fit his hips through, and even if he were able to squeeze through the window he would face plant two stories down into the ground. He really didn't think this plan through. Harry winced when he heard the door break open and two pairs of feet ran into the bathroom. Suddenly there was a grip on both of his ankles and he was yanked out of the windows quickly. Thankfully another set of hands caught him before he slammed onto the bathroom floor.

"WHAT THE FÛCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO DO HARRY?" Louis yelled, making Harry flinch in response. He was promptly dragged out of the bathroom and thrown onto the bed.

Harry looked up and was met with two pairs of furious eyes. He blushed, ashamed at his failed escape attempt.

"Get out, Zayn. I need to talk to Harry alone." Louis said the other boy, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Wait, if you're gonna fûck him I wanna watch." Harry's eyes widened at Zayn's remark. Is that why he was there? To be raped and then _killed_?!

"Get the fûck out, Zayn." Louis grits out, annoyed and enraged beyond belief.

"Fine, fine." Zayn mumbled before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

When the other boy left the room, Louis stalked over to Harry and sat down next to him on the bed. His yes looked filled with anger but they softened when he looked down at the younger boy's wrists. He gently picked one the boy's hands up and turned it over, examining Harry's bloody wrists. He thumbed over the marks left by the ropes and sighed.

"Why did you try to leave me angel?" Louis asked sadly, raising one of the boy's wrists up to his lips, softly kissing one of his rope burns.

Harry had a thousand different reasons to why he would escape, but he would rather not end up having a knife in his neck, so he made up a nice answer. "I... I miss my mum." Which wasn't a complete lie, and it sounded much better than saying, _"I really wanted to get out of here so I could tell the police on you and your psycho friend and have you put in jail for life"_.

Louis stared at Harry for a long moment, then sighed.

"Let me go get the first aid kit so I can bandage up your wrists, please don't try to escape again."

He left the room and came back five minutes later with the first aid, Zayn coming in behind him holding two planks of wood, a hammer and nails.

Harry stayed silent as Louis cleaned off his bloody wrists and bandaged them up carefully. Harry only winced a little when Zayn started hammering wood to the little window in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been really busy with work lately. Also I'm lazy.
> 
> Also I really don't like the last couple paragraphs but whatever. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	9. IX

Harry paced around the small bedroom in frustration, he tugged at his curly hair and let out an angry sob. He has no idea how he even ended up in this situation, he's always been a careful lad. So why was it _him_ that was kidnapped? Why was it _him_ who was locked in a house with two serial killers?

His rapid thoughts are put to a stop when the door opens revealing Louis' stupid, happy smile.

"How are your wrists?" He asked kindly.

"Fine." Harry said while looking down at the floor, to afraid to make eye contact with the older boy.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry shakes his head, but blushes when his stomach makes a loud grumbling noise. Fuck.

Louis grins ear to ear. "Come on, I've got some soup in the kitchen." He says, motioning Harry to follow him. They walk down a short hallway to a set of stairs that lead to the first floor. Harry studies his surroundings keeping every detail locked into memory. In the kitchen there's barely any clutter, and it seems that most of the drawers all have locks on them, meaning Harry couldn't just grab a knife to help escape. His two kidnappers must've put a lot of thought into this. Which is very unlucky for Harry, it would be so much easier to escape if Louis and Zayn acted more like incompetent teenagers.

"Sit down at the table." Louis demanded, but not harshly. The younger boy complied and sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Louis set down a bowl filled with chicken noodle soup and a spoon, and Harry said a quiet 'thank you' before tentatively bringing his spoon to his lips.

From his seat in the kitchen Harry can see the television playing the news and his breath hitches when he sees the main story.

" _Three teenagers were found dead Saturday morning, in Woodsboro. Cara Delevingne, Taylor Swift, and Calvin Haris were the only ones in the house after a house party thrown by Delevingne ended. But these have not been the first murders in this small town-_ " The television screen suddenly went black and Harry turned his head to see Louis standing there with the tv remote in his hand.

"I think we've had enough television today, hm? Are you done with your soup?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, even though he'd only eaten a few bites he had suddenly lost his appetite. His stomach churned at the reminder that Louis was the cause of those murders, and he was standing right next to him.

"Then come on, lets go back to your room. Would you like a shower?" Louis questioned while leading Harry back upstairs.

"Yes, please." Harry murmured.

When the two boys were in the bathroom, Louis started the shower then turned to Harry. "Well..? Take off your clothes." The older boy demanded.

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head wildly. "I-I can't-"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then I guess I'll leave you to it. Just don't do anything stupid." He said before leaving Harry alone in the bathroom.

Harry quickly took of his shirt, jeans, and pants then stepped into the warm heat of the shower. He quickly located the shampoo and conditioner then started to clean his hair. It took a moment but Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked closer at the shampoo and conditioner, they were the exact same brand he uses to wash his hair at home. How odd. He then scrubbed his body with a luffa and cleaned his face with face wash. Harry was about to turn off the shower when he noticed the shaving razor next to the shampoo bottle, he picked it up studying it. This could be his way out, he could break out one of the razors and use is as a weapon to escape. It would be so easy to sneak up behind Louis and stab him in the neck... but Harry could never do that. Killing wouldn't make him any different than the killer. So he set the razor back down and turned the shower off before stepping out and drying himself. On the sink he sees a fresh set of clothes consisting of a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and black underwear. He wonders at what point Louis came in and set those there, he must've been too deep in thought to notice the door open and shut.

After he was dressed in the new clothing, and brushed his teeth with a new toothbrush he found in a drawer, Harry walked back into the bedroom. He stood there awkwardly upon seeing Louis sitting on top of the bed.

"Well don't just stand there." Louis chuckled. "Come sit down." He said, patting a spot next to him. And Harry did sit down, but as far away from the other boy as possible. Though the space in-between the two didn't last long, Louis scooted in really close to Harry and put his face right where Harry's shoulder meets his neck. The older boy breathed in deeply making Harry squirm away uncomfortably. "Sorry love, guess that was a little creepy wasn't it? Would it be weird if i said you smell delicious?" Louis smiled widely.

Harry, unsure whether or not the older boy was joking, just jerked his head down and back up in a quick nod. Louis laughed in response.

"Just trying to live up to the creepy serial killer stereotype." He chuckled. The younger boy just stared at him blankly.

"No response? Come on Harry. This won't be any fun if you give no reaction."

"What is ' _this_ '?" Harry asked, voice shaky.

"Ah he speaks!" Louis jokes. "And i'll have to think about that one. What is _this_." He said motioning between himself and Harry. "Maybe the question we should be asking is what are we. Are we the killer and victim? The kidnapper and kidnapped? Or possibly just two people in love?"

"You're fucking mental if you think I could ever love you." Harry said without even thinking. His blood runs cold when he realized his mistake. Well there you have it I'm dead, he thinks in his head.

Surprisingly, Louis just lets out a loud laugh. "Now _that's_ the Harry I love. Sarcastic and funny." He says before turning towards Harry, his eyes soon taking on a glow of fury. Harry's heart stops when Louis's voice drops a few octave. "But if you _ever_ speak to me that way again, I'll have to punish you."

Harry gulps before nodding again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah it has been so long since I've updated. But it's October soooo gotta get into the Halloween spirit


End file.
